


Tomorrow Will Be Kinder

by goodnightlove



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnightlove/pseuds/goodnightlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter catches a cold and Wade is there to help his baby boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow Will Be Kinder

**Author's Note:**

> A short, fluffy story I wrote, while trying to finish chapter 2 of All I Need. I hope you enjoy :)

Peter lay in bed, his body aching and his head throbbing. He didn’t get sick often, and when he did it didn’t last long. Peter had left work early, Jameson yelling at him to get out before he infected the entire office. Peter didn’t mind, he was tired and just wanted to go home to Wade. But sadly, the merc would not be there. To both their surprise he was hired by Fury for a mission.

Wade had been happy to get work; he hadn’t had a steady merc job in a while. At least any that would not break his promise to Peter and to himself. Fury had promised it was a simple get in and get out mission, completely covert. And he wouldn’t be alone, Black Widow would also be going.

Still Peter couldn’t stop himself from worrying about Wade. If he was alright, or if he was taking care of himself.

A painful sneeze drew Peter from his thoughts of his boyfriend and back to reality. Peter groaned and rolled over to his side. He didn’t have any cold medicine and didn’t feel like going out. He tucks the blanket tightly around himself and closes his eyes.

He tries for several hours to go to sleep, but can’t keep his mind from wandering back to Wade. Slowly Peter’s eyes begin to close and he is starting to fall asleep when hears the sound of the apartment door unlocking.

He can hear Wade’s loud boots as he moves about the apartment. After a few moments the loud footsteps come closer, the bedroom slowly opens, and Wade quietly steps inside.

“You awake baby boy?” His whispers, unsure if Peter is sleeping, despite the late hour.

Peter leans up and smiles warmly at him, so happy to have him home.

“No sweetums you’re sick. What happened to your healing factor? “Wade whines and comes to Peter’s side. He raises the mask off his face and leans down to kiss him softly on the lips.

“Wade I‘m sick, my breath.”

“I can’t get sick baby boy, and I don‘t care. You put up with my morning dragon breath.” Wade deepens the kiss, ignoring the taste of cherry cough drops.

Peter still can’t breathe well but doesn’t pull away, instead his wraps his arms around Wade and pulls him closer. It’s only been a week and a half, but he’s missed him terribly.

Wade breaks the kiss and takes his mask completely off, tossing it on the bedside table. He looks down at Peter and smiles at his sick boyfriend. “You’re still gorgeous baby boy.’

Peter smiles back up and cups Wade’s scarred cheek. Wade turns his head into the touch and closes his eyes. He missed Peter as well; he had grown so used to sleeping next to someone, feeling arms around his waist.

Peter lowers his hand quickly in time to stop himself from sneezing in his face. “Scuse you baby boy. Don’t worry Nurse Wade will fix you right up.”

Wade gets up without another word and leaves the room. Peter can hear him moving quickly about the apartment. He hears the sound of the water turn on in the bathroom. Several minuets later Wade returns.

Before Peter can protest, Wade lifts the blanket and rolls Peter gently onto his back, stopping momentarily to remove his gloves and toss them on the floor. Gently he unbuttons Peter’s shirt, all the while placing soft kisses down his chest and stomach.

“Wade…I want to, really I do but I‘m too sick.” Peter breaths, heat flowing to a certain spot of his body.

“Nothing pervy bout it sweetums, this are healing kisses, I got magical lips ya know.” Wade says while slipping off Peter’s pants and boxes.

“That you do.” Peter says with a smirk, watching the merc look up in momentary surprise.

Wade scoops Peter into his arms and carries him out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. Kneeling down he gently places Peter into the warm bath, watching as he eyes close.

“Now you get cleaned up and relaxed while I make some soup.” Wade plants a soft kiss atop Peter’s messy hair before leaving.

Peter watches him leave before sinking further down into the warmth. When they first got together, Peter was surprised at how attentive Wade was. He did big, dorky gestures of love. But he also did small things, little gestures of love and affection. It also made his heart ache, because Wade never expected Peter to return the affection. It made Peter wonder if anyone had ever done anything like that for Wade. Not just take care of him, but show him he was loved and in their thoughts. In the beginning, Wade was always surprised by Peter’s affection, but happily accepted it. 

Peter made sure to show him that he was loved and he was wanted and not a monster. He also learned that Wade was a hugger and would hug Peter whenever he got the chance. 

Peter couldn’t help smiling to himself as he began to wash his body. He could hear Wade in the kitchen creating a racket. He hoped they actually had the ingredients to make soup; he hasn’t been to the store this week.

He lingers a little while longer, allowing the warm water to seep into his aching muscles. He rinses off and climbs out, draping a towel around himself. He drains the bath before going into the kitchen.

 

Wade is standing at the cooker, stirring the soup and humming quietly to himself. Peter shuffles over and wraps his arms around him, bringing their bodies together.

“Hmm hey Petey, feel better?” Wade say before continuing to hum.

“Much better, thank you. The soup smells good.” Peter plants small kisses on Wade’s neck and shoulders.

He can feel Wade’s chest rise and fall as he sighs in content. “Almost done baby boy, head back to bed, you need to keep warm.” 

Peter kisses him one last time before shuffling back to the bedroom and crawling into bed. A few moments later Wade comes in with a bowl of soup and a cup of water.

Wade settles on the edge of the bed, and hands the bowl of chicken soup to Peter. He watches anxiously as Peter takes a spoonful and gulps it down. His fears subside when Peter smiles warmly and takes another spoonful.

“This is good, where did you learn to make this?” Peter asks between spoonfuls.

“I uh I followed the recipe on the back of the broth container.” Wade says with embarrassment.

Peter smiles then and takes another bite, feeling warmth spread through his body. “It’s wonderful, thank you.”

Wade practically beams and leans over and kisses Peter on the forehead before standing.

“You finish your soup and I’m going to go take a quick shower.” He grabs some clothes from the closest before leaving.

Peter finishes the entire bowl and sets it down on the bedside table. Between Wade being home, and the bath and soup, he is quickly becoming tired.

He is in that realm between awake and asleep when he feels Wade crawl into bed and scarred arms pull him close. Peter snuggles close, entangling their legs together and sighs happily.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too baby boy.”


End file.
